


Winning the Lottery

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pete's World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To think that lottery money was responsible for all this. Companion piece to His Lucky Suit from Rose's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning the Lottery

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Originally published July 13, 2014.

Rose Tyler twirled in the mirror in her TARDIS blue wedding dress and trainers (much to her mum's dismay) as anticipation curled low in her belly. Thirty more minutes and she would be his forever. She already was, but this would make it official. To think that _lottery money_ was responsible for all this. It had taken many years and much heartache but that was all in the past now.

"You ready, sweetheart?" Jackie's voice broke into her reverie and Rose saw tears in her eyes.

"Absolutely."

Time to claim her prize and give the Doctor his own in return.


End file.
